


010 - Tears and silence

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Virtual Writing Academy [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I know he's a boy but, chibitalia is referred as female, just felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Virtual  Writing Academy videos on youtube, of M. Kirin, have the 10th! / HRE-Ita [Character Death][Drabble][fem-Ita] There were literally no words to decribe how she felt when she found out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	010 - Tears and silence

**Author's Note:**

> On the creative writing series of M. Kirin in youtube, I bring to you the tenth exercise (I know I skipped a few, I'll write them eventually)
> 
> This time in the Heatalia fandom again, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

She looked like she had a hundred things to say, but she wasn't talking. Not a sound came out of her throat. The wind caught her dress, and a few strands of her hair, but she didn't seem to notice as she pushed her hair into place and placed her fingertips to her lips in a gesture no one around her could understand. She had her eyes open, but filled with heavy tears, too heavy for such a young girl. People passing by were amazed she could even understand what was happening and still not cry aloud, not even say a word. A man behind her touched her arm but she didn't move. She kept looking at the grave in front f her like couldn't tear her eyes off of it. 

“In memory of the sacred territories of the Holy Roman Empire”

He'd never come back now, and there she was, looking at his grave longingly, like she couldn't believe it and, at the same time, had almost expected it. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched her dress in her tiny fists. Some tears fell to the floor, turning the light grey of the grave into a darker shade.   
She then turned around, looking for someone in the crowd. Hungary... with an open hand, the kid asked for her broom, the one she always carried with herself. It had been a present... But it came back to her anyway.  
Holding back tears, she started to sweep the grave and its surroundings. She still hadn't said anything, but with that simple act, she brought tears to the eyes of everybody who saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I deserve a review? I hope so! :D
> 
> ~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
